


His Own Demise

by wolfriver777



Series: A Cursed Future [7]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accusations of Cheating, Fire, Gen, I still dont know how to tag so let me knos if i should add anything, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Man Slaughter, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfriver777/pseuds/wolfriver777
Summary: He was his own biggest enemy.
Relationships: Warriors/original female character
Series: A Cursed Future [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590577
Kudos: 15





	His Own Demise

**Author's Note:**

> This a briefly edited version of my extreme live write from the LU discord. The series is mostly vaguely connected. Please keep in mind the tags.
> 
> This series is very loosely connected so it is only necessary to read parts, 2, 3, and 4 in order.  
The basic premise is that the boys are not just going to each others Hyrule, but different periods of time. This allows them to see or hear about their own deaths.

The evening was a cool one. Rain was drizzling softly in Castle Town. Everything was peaceful. The street lamps glowed with ease. They lit up the street Warriors and Sky walked down. The search for a time period they were in had come to an end when they figured out the smaller details. It was very likely to be Warriors' period with the amount of comments how he looked like the younger version of the hero. 

It was all the answers they needed to make the conclusion. It was Warriors' period and it was soon to be his time.

The lights of upper apartments flickered on and off as they walked in the night. Quiet conversation drifted between the two in matters of recent events. With this being one of Warriors' first visits back to his Hyrule no doubt there would be a sight to behold knocking at his door. 

The apartment room was cold. A candle burnt giving light to the room alongside the fire. This scene was starting to look familiar to him but his mind couldn't recall why as he approached his lover. She sat by the little fire the apartment had. She was slowly cooked a bird over it. She was quiet and tense. Something was wrong.

Warriors gazed up at the buildings around him as Sky continued to converse about nothing in particular. Something didn't feel right for him. Something felt drastically off. The feeling that you are being watched but you before the split moment you realize you are being watched. Perhaps it's the similar sinking feeling the Wind had described on the day of his death but Warriors couldn't be sure. 

His future self could be in any one of these apartments tonight. His night was here, or perhaps he'd be lucky like Wild and who had yet to see his death. Warriors' could only dream.

"You said, that you would always love me, and only me." the woman whispered taking the bird off the open flame and putting it on a platter beside her. She tied her brown hair back into a loose ponytail.  
"Well of course I do, Astros." The man said softly pulling off his blue scarf and setting it down on the table. 

The woman, Astros, grunted. She began to poke the fire with a fireplace poker, a force of anger sparked up as she stabbed at it. "Then how come I hear these whispers about going to taverns then, Link?" she huffed. she angrily stabbed at a piece of wood. the fire burns up. "Going by some stupid name like Warriors, ridiculous!" she stands up. 

Astros has a grizzly look on her face. All emotions sour between the two. "I haven't used the name in years!" argued Link waving his hands trying to cool down the aggression coming from Astros. It does not cool down. It was more like adding fuel to the flame.

Astros hummed. Thinking upon the accusations of her lover. She walked up to him and poked him in the chest. It wasn't playful, it was full of anger. "You must want to break up with me." she stated. 

The air was tense in the room. "If that's what you want as well?" Link's answer was more of a question. 

Anger filled up Astros face. "So that is what you want?" she questioned. The fireplace poker was pinching it's way into Link's boot just missing his toes.

"Yes?" replied Link, it came out more of a question. She firmly slaps his face. It hurts. He's starting to recall why this scene looks familiar. A strike of lightning falls in the distance outside rumbling the apartment as the rain gets heavier outside. 

"You said you were mine" Astros roared. an unknown sense of power coming into play. "So If I can not have you..." there was a pause. Link was tense and unaware of what was to happen next.

She grabbed at his head and smashed it into the nearby wall. "No one can." she repeated this movement multiple times, ignoring the screams of anguish. Blood was smeared against the wall. Blonde locks fading out to a grey was stained with blood. 

She dropped her hold on Link and let him fall and stumble into the table. He fell against the candle, burning his face, scarring his features likely. He rolled to the ground, the candle also rolled catching fie to the scarf it laid beside.

Astros picked up the fireplace poker again. A crazed look on her face as she looked down at Link. "You. are. mine." she hissed. She forced the fireplace poker through his chest. a cry for help left his lips along with screams the could no doubt be heard through the open window. 

The screams fell upon Sky's sensitive ears. "Did you hear that?" he asked Warriors as they stopped for a split moment. Heavy rain and thunder disrupted their hearing. For a split second they can hear the yells and screams from an apartment above. The two glanced at each other before following their natural instinct and hunting the down the source of the sound, quickly entering the nearby building.

Link attempted to fight back one final time. But his strength... it was all gone. He laid helpless on the ground as he felt another fatal stab. The life force was drained out of him. He could see his scarf beginning to catch the curtains of fire. Then it hits him in his final moments. This was his death that he saw many years ago. A final stab into the chest kills him. The hero of this time period was dead. Flames burned up around his dead body as his confused lover let out a scream realizing what she had done.

The two heroes ran up the stairwell, the building was increasingly smokey as they made their way up the top floor. It was clear a fire had started in the building. Sky and Warriors were now helping rush people out of their homes and down the small stairwell. 

A few minutes passed until they reached the apartment where the fire had started. Warriors had his scarf wrapped around his face and Sky had his sailcloth as the two entered the apartment. The room was full of smoke, there was no one in the room for they must have long left... But Sky saw it. A body. A similar build to the captain. 

"Look at that," Sky called out pointing towards the outline on the ground. curiosity got the better of Warriors' as he entered further in. crouching low to avoid the smoke. He reached the body. He pressed his fingers against the body's neck. No pulse, no point. Warriors' gets a closer glimpse of the man's face. It's him, a future. his hair is covered with blood and going grey. He must've lived long enough. 

He hurried back out of the apartment with a shake of his head dragging Sky with him. The duo made their way quickly back down stairs and out back into the pouring rain. With no code to follow the two checked the few people that lurked around as the building went up in flames. Soon they were on a quick course back to the rest of the group.

The duo find themselves standing outside a closed fruit and vegetable stall, the agreed meeting place. The two are quiet. No words exchanged about what was in the upstairs apartment. Sky knew what it was even if he was not told, he knew. 

A woman hurries past the with brown hair. She is covered in ash. She looks in their direction for a split second, shocked. Warriors tries to give the woman a soft smile. But she hurries off quickly. Warriors swears he could see a bit of blood on her. He hoped she was okay. 

He ran his fingers through his hair, a few strands falling out as he brought his hand closer to his face to examine the hairs. He noticed that two of the strands were forming into a grey. A sinking feeling hit him but it was taken away all too quickly by Sky as he pointed out the rest of the group approaching them. No doubt those few grey strands would become more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
